


Not Horses

by TwinVax



Series: Reunited [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, moor bounders, nott is mentioned in passing, spoilers for episode 57, yeza pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Yeza is introduced to the moor bounders, and more specifically to Clarabelle.





	Not Horses

Yeza had expected horses, when they told him they had mounts to travel. Horses were not what he met in any way, when he followed Caduceus to the stables where the animals had been kept. 

He assumes they are animals, they look horrifying and huge. He’s sure the biggest one wants to eat him. The smallest one is the one that Caduceus stops at though, taking it out of it’s stall as he walks it over to where Yeza sticks by the entrance, too weary to enter. 

“This is Clarabelle.” Caduceus said, patting the beasts neck as she pants, standing beside him. 

Yeza stared at her, the creature looking down at him with eyes that look more interested then hungry. A little less scary, like she could be young and good like a dog, instead of whatever she is, “Hello, Nice name.” 

Caduceus smiled, “Thanks, she’s named after my sister. She reminded me of her.” 

He doesn’t know what to say to that, he hasn’t seen any firbolgs until meeting this one, he can’t tell if this one is joking or being serious, “Okay.” he settled on. 

Clarabelle walked over, the lead loose in Caduceus’s hand not doing much to restrain her, as she towers over Yeza for a second before she leans close, nose right up against him as she smells him over, pushing him nearly off his feet before she moves back. 

Yeza stays very still, through all of this, hoping she won’t attack him or that Veth had followed and will come out to somehow chase her off, until the creature rakes its tongue up his face in her version of a lick and lies down in front of him. 

Caduceus smiles, head tilted as he nods, “Oh, she likes you, that’s great. I’m glad to see that, that’s real nice.” 

Yeza laughed, a bit hysterically, but didn’t disagree. This was weird, but he wasn’t in a cell, and it wasn’t like the past couple of months hadn’t been a lot anyway, “Thank you.” he said, quickly patting the top of her head. 

The terrifying panther beast thing made a deep noise, and moves forward while still on the ground, pushing her head against him, pushing her large nose against his side as she nuzzled him, something resembling purring coming from her form. 

He felt a bit trapped again, but started to pet her head, letting her nuzzle him so long as she didn’t bite him. He knew the others would be here soon, to collect all of them so they could leave, but this was fine for now. 


End file.
